Never Too Late: Lost Humanity
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: With Alucard gone Integra is forced to subdue the Tyrant of London, Seras Victoria, who had come to power after a new werewolf contagion wrecked the population of Britain. Can Integra show Seras how to be human again or will her monster side win over in the end? And they both don't realize that the spirit of Dracula still walks the earth.


The days went by _so slow._ Time had stopped for her a long time ago, but why did the seasons insist on never turning? At least that is the impression she gathered from the constant wintry skies and occasional morning drizzle. When was the last time she had seen the sun (not that she could actually enjoy the sight except in the shade)? Every afternoon she toured the Hellsing grounds beneath a handy umbrella, looking for some sign that the poor weather might relent, along with the terrible ache inside her soul.

It had been forty years since Alucard disappeared and Integra imprisoned. London fared well for the first few months after the massive battle, but in the aftermath, apparently a new contagion similar to that of the chipped vampires had converted thousands of civilians into werewolves. Needless to say, chaos emerged and continued to wreak havoc upon the millions of innocents, at least until a certain Seras Victoria became involved.

She shuddered, remembering the weeks the Queen had confined her to a small cell with nothing to drink, while the British militia fought a losing battle outside in the streets. Her thirst had grown so great, that by the time a guard unknowingly opened the door, there was no getting around the bloodbath.

Contemplating the startling effects of starvation, the blond abandoned the window and lightly tread the maze of bodies, completely drained and dressed in the Hellsing uniform, littered across the floor. "Perhaps a game of bridge," she chirped in a weak attempt to feign excitement. The morbid halls of the manor too often crushed whatever spirit she managed to muster.

Pulling up a chair she sat across from a dead soldier slumped in the seat opposite. The card deck landed on the table and Seras dealt them out. The next few hours were then spent bickering with the corpse with an interspersed giggle. Finally, after her third loss she called it quits and leaned her head back. Closing her eyes she relaxed. "This is pathetic."

The observation stirred something inside her. Standing up in indignation, she continued, "I'm pathetic!"

However, her mood instantly changed and she was seated again slouched over with a fist under her chin. "No, if you think about it, I'm just lonely. There's nothing around here to do, and no one to talk to. It's what you would expect. Everyone's a little crazy right?" She laughed off the possibility of having lost her marbles. Assuming a practical mindset, she sought a solution to the problem. "I need something to do."

Marching out the front porch, Seras scanned the courtyard and beyond into the city. It had been a long time since her shadow came out to play. Perhaps a little fun was in order tonight.

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbanks Hellsing stared into the hellish streets. No humans lived here now, that much was sure. As for stray vampires? Who knew? Untamed werewolves? A possibility. But neither garnered much of her attention. Tonight her target was situated at her ancestral home, perpetuating war and devastation across her beloved town. Well, Integra wasn't going to have any more of it. The seed of Dracula would meet her end at the hands of the spawn of Abraham.

Taking a brave step forward into the mire, she motioned for the rest of her company to follow suit. With guns at the ready, they trudged through the streets, alarmed by the numerous screams and sometimes suffocated by the floating ash. It was like the Battle of London had never ceased.

Then near the estate when the men were counting it a blessing to have made it thus far untouched, the darkness emerged. Like a black pool of water seeping up through the earth it wilted the few surviving plants. Resounding laughter, strangely feminine, echoed from inside the manor. Integra lifted her eyes to the gates and found who she had come there for, grinning like a maniac. At her feet sprung a spikey shadow with glaring red eyes, eager to watch the land engulfed in misery.

"Men, on the double!" Integra cried. They took off towards the inhuman offender with rifles and lances at the ready. Integra walked behind, fingering the family pistol in one hand and the family saber in the other.

Truly Seras wasn't expecting this much fun. She had just exited the building when five men rushed her, shooting her full of holes. Temporarily handicapped on the ground she began to pull herself together when a voice called over the gunfire, "Remember the plan!" At that point Seras felt ten or so bayonets stabbed through various parts of her already mangled body. One in each calf, one in each hand, one through the thigh, one through each shoulder, two in her gut, one in her heart, and one in her neck. Seras attempted to melt, the obvious recourse, but to her surprise she remained solid.

"Specifically blessed, I'm afraid." Integra stepped within view, a stern look on her face. "I never imagined our reunion to be this way. But granted, you are a vampire, and his blood runs through you, so what should I expect? You disappoint me Seras."

For the moment the vampire simply stared at her former mentor, but then hacking blood, she started to laugh. Behind them six black dogs, six feet tall, emerged from her shadow. Acid dripped from their fangs, and a low growl emanated from each. They pounced and the men opened fire, spraying a barrage of bullets which managed to incapacitate two of the ferocious hounds, but the rest landed on their prey. The four soldiers, having been knocked down, fought for their lives while the other dozen trained their sights.

"Silver right through the eyes!" Integra commanded. In an instant the dogs had dissipated, barking in pain, but the damage was done. Two men lay dead, their throats bit out.

"That was funny!"

Everyone turned their heads at the exclamation, despairing at what they saw. Completely regenerated aside from her left arm, Seras stood a few feet away in awe at the blood trickling from the newly dead.

Integra boiled with anger. She had spent five months training these already dangerous men for warfare against the supernatural. They respected her, and she respected them. By the time she thought they were ready, she had become close to each of them. The bond was inevitable in such a time as this. "How do you explain yourself? I thought you were always worried about turning into a monster. Now look what you've done!"

Seras pouted. "But I thought this is what you wanted. Trust me, Sir, no werewolf who enters this city makes it out alive."

Integra couldn't believe her ears. Quickly composing herself, seeing that she had grown too emotional, she pointed a finger. "You have killed countless of innocent people and you keep my country in flames. Are you saying this is what I wanted? What has become of you, Seras? You were so dedicated to remaining human. It's what made you different."

Seras frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Then shrugging her shoulders she stretched her back. "I got to admit that hurt. Lifting myself off those spikes wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." She cricked her neck. "Oh well, we can get started again. Show me what you got." She assumed an attack stance.

"Men, fully automatic, silver." As they prepped and circled the patient target, Integra mounted her fortitude. "I _will_ put you down Seras."

"Go ahead and try. I've been looking for something to do." At the sound of ammunition leaving the chambers Seras darted back through the gate and behind one of the pillars.

The men began to pursue her, but Integra raised her hand. "Stop, it's a trap. Vaughn, get out the rocket launcher. When he fires, five of you rush in the aftermath, but do not get too close. The rest of you when you get a clear shot take aim with the explosive rounds. She's not to be underestimated."

They nodded and did as she instructed. The pillar detonated and Hellsing's soldiers sprinted forward in the midst of the disarray only to be taken apart by the Harkonnen. "It's been forever since I've used this thing." Seras emerged from the smoke content and wielding the original version. "Who's next?"

Seven shots rang out across the courtyard. The vampire practically combusted thanks to the silver laced explosive rounds. Integra watched on in indifference while the men waited with bated breath. "Surely that got her," one of them hoped.

"Hardly," Integra replied. "It takes more than that to kill a true Nosferatu." Her thoughts drifted to the object hidden beneath her cloak. "Go set up the perimeter. I'll handle the shadow."

The men approached cautiously, stepping around the bits of flesh and bone scattered about. Shaking their heads and holding their nose at the stench, they hammered ten silver nails into the ground, a circular pattern around where Seras once stood before being blown apart. Integra meanwhile used the power she had over Alucard's blood and thus the power she had to some extent over Seras' to seal away her shadow. The fight would run much more smoothly now.

Minutes later after the men had gotten a much needed rest, blood began to flow together and bones began to shake. Before long a fully resurrected Seras stood before them, more serious than before. Nevertheless the men couldn't believe what they had seen. Regeneration like that was unheard of, and far above the capabilities of the scores of werewolves they had fought.

"This is a true monster," one of them muttered in disbelief.

Seras about had enough of being shot to pieces. It got old after the first two times. "I'm done playing around. I'm going to end this right now." The vampire rolled up her sleeves and stalked toward Integra only to bump into an invisible barrier. Rubbing her nose, a hurt look appeared across Seras' face when she realized she was blocked in. "So that's what the nails are for."

Integra solemnly nodded. "You're right about one thing. This ends now." Stretching forth her saber, she called out, "Seras Victoria, I challenge you to a duel. The winner take all."

One of the men was so shocked by her proclamation that his cigarette dropped right out of his mouth. "B-but."

Seras tilted her head. "Why would you do that when you could take me apart from there? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"True, I could wait until sunrise and then in your weakened state I could finish you off, no problem. But when we leave here tonight I want there to be no doubt about who's stronger." Integra smirked. "And it also might have to do with the fact you probably have hundreds of ghouls beyond that door."

Seras smirked as well. "Well then. Let's get it on. I accept your challenge. Come into the ring, fine sir!"

Integra obliged her. The vampire, seeing that Integra was ready to begin, did a frontal assault, slashing at the face and chest. But Integra moved swiftly side to side and retaliated with the sword.

Each stroke burned, but Seras paid no mind. She only focused on ripping the woman's heart out. And tasting, oh how delicious her blood would be. At that particular thought Seras grew frenzied and lost all semblance of control.

Integra was beat back and she began to worry if she could up her defense for long. Taking advantage of a lull in the vampire's attack, the noblewoman whipped out her pistol and planted six slugs in the middle of Seras's chest. They seared her insides like crazy, and Seras faltered a few steps back, bumping into the barrier.

Integra looked on as Seras fought the effects of the silver within her. Eventually the vampire shakily stood, clutching the wound on her chest. "What is that gun?" she coughed.

"A family heirloom from my great grandfather." Integra tossed it aside. "Now you shall know your place vampire." Integra swung her saber and chopped Seras' head clean off, a classic decapitation.

The men observing the fight froze at the sight. At first they thought their leader was crazy to engage that thing one on one. But never before had they seen such a powerhouse of courage and determination. And they thought it was finally over...at least until the vampire's body gripped the severed head and placed it back on.

Sinew met sinew as Seras restored herself. Nevertheless the vampire didn't have the strength to stand. The healing took too much out of her. Falling to her knees, she leaned forward on her hands, bowing her head.

"Are you ready to submit?" Integra barked, saber over her shoulder.

A hollow laugh. "You know very well this isn't enough." Seras lifted her eyes and with the last of her strength sprung like a cat on top of Integra. They both landed with a thud on the ground. Seras used her leverage to twist Integra's right arm until it popped.

Biting back the cry of pain, Integra responded, trying to desperately wrestle her way on top, but Seras was too strong. "I think this is it, ma…_ster_," she taunted. "That's what you wanted to hear, didn't you. Without Alucard around, you'll take the next best thing. Too bad I don't intend on being your servant." Seras straightened up and with deadly force plunged her hand towards Integra's forehead.

Only to be met with an excruciating pain through her heart. Integra leaned forwards at the last moment as well and embedded the hidden object from earlier into Seras' chest.

The vampire looked down to witness the wooden stake impaled through her heart, and then looked Integra in the eye, the deepest betrayal across her features. Unceremoniously, Seras slumped forward and Integra didn't have the strength to push her off.


End file.
